Conventional electrical generators have used either the rotor or stator as the output generating means for providing electrical power, however, it is not known that both the rotor and stator have been utilized to generate a usable output. It has been known heretofore to connect more than one AC generator in parallel to yield a desired output with appropriate phase relationships, however it has not been known to connect the rotor and stator in parallel to provide a common output.